


Believer

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Carpemusical [1]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: "Vale hago sufrir a Vistra", "jo val deja de hacer sufrir a Seren", Angst, F/F, Songfic, Vistra en el campamento, spoilers episodio 17, tw manipulación, tw violencia física y verbal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Spoilers episodio 17. TW en los tags.Vistra clavó la daga en uno de los postes de su cama, frustrada. Apenas llevaba dos semanas allí, pero lo odiaba desde que había llegado. Quería gritar, quería maldecirles a todos y poder irse de una maldita vez.
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Vistra (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Carpemusical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564705
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Dani me va a matar porque literalmente hablamos de esta canción el sábado (y hoy, martes, escribo esto justo cuando se acaba el 18).

_First things first_

_I'ma say all the words inside my head_

_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_

_The way that things have been, oh ooh_

Vistra clavó la daga en uno de los postes de su cama, frustrada. Apenas llevaba dos semanas allí, pero lo odiaba desde que había llegado. Quería gritar, quería maldecirles a todos y poder irse de una maldita vez.

Bufó molesta y se tiró sobre el duro colchón, importándole más bien poco que doliese. Más le dolía todo el cuerpo tras el “entrenamiento” intenso. Estaba claro que sus actuales compañeros la odiaban, la miraban con miradas que iban desde el odio hasta el asco.

Estaba molesta, estaba enfadada, estaba frustrada. Soltó un pequeño grito de exasperación y se incorporó. Miró al cojín, no había una sola persona en la que pudiese pensar al hacer esto, eran muchas las caras que le venían a la mente. Así que no dio un solo puñetazo.

Golpeó hasta que sintió lágrimas calientes amenazando con salir de sus ojos. La respiración escapaba de su pecho entrecortada y todo le dolía. La mano, el brazo, el costado donde la habían golpeado hoy “entrenando”…

Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama, abrazando al cojín y luchando por reprimir sus lágrimas. No lo aguantaba, cómo eran las cosas, quería irse de allí. Quería volver a ver a sus amigas, quería volver a ver a Seren.

_Second thing second_

_Don't you tell me what you think that I can be_

_I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh_

_The master of my sea, oh ooh_

Levantó el arco, cogiendo aire para mantener la postura y que no se desviase la flecha. Cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiendo el viento, algo dentro de ella indicándole como mover la mano imperceptiblemente para contrarrestar su efecto.

Los abrió de nuevo, la diana estaba tan lejos que era muy difícil verla, pero ahí estaba. Soltó la flecha, sintiendo la vibración del aire rozar su cara. Menos mal que llevaba su trenza. Desde luego, el recogido que llevaban sus compañeros se le habría metido por delante de los ojos.

Así pudo ver como la flecha surcaba el aire velozmente, clavándose en la diana. Puede que no tuviese la vista tan fina como sus compañeros, pero no le hacia falta para saber que había dado en el centro. Se giró y los miró desafiante.

Sabía que habían estado esperando que fallara, listos para burlarse de la enana que no pintaba nada ahí. Pero no, hoy no. Vistra no iba a dejar que nadie le dijese lo que puede o no puede hacer. Iba a demostrarles a todos esos estirados de lo que era capaz. Y así podría salvar a su madre y volver con sus amigas.

_I was broken from a young age_

_Taking my sulking to the masses_

_Write down my poems for the few_

_That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_

Escupió sangre, viendo cómo la arcilla del suelo se pegaba a esta. No era nada agradable, pero se obligó a si misma a levantarse de nuevo. Le estaban dando una soberana paliza, de eso no había duda. “Je,” pensó para si misma, “creo que no les ha hecho gracia lo del arco.”

Consiguió esquivar de milagro otro golpe, este iba dirigido hacia su cara. No, definitivamente parece que a sus compañeros no les había gustado que fuese ella quien mejor hiciese la prueba del arco. Al menos eso era lo que podía deducir del elfo que estaba actualmente “entrenando” con ella.

“¿Quién coño te crees viniendo aquí? ¡No eres nadie! ¡Eres una deshonra!” Le gritó, intentando usar la violencia verbal además de la física.

Si Vistra no hubiese estado demasiado ocupada esquivando golpes e intentando atinar ella alguno le hubiera mirado con decepción. Criatura, cómo si eso fuese a afectarla a estas alturas. Llevaban diciéndole mierda así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pensó en su madre, en su cálida sonrisa. Pensó en Tali tocando el caramillo y en si se habría tomado en serio su nota. Pensó en Lyrial, en su inocencia, en la esperanza que le había dado ver que no todos los elfos son cómo los que ella conocía. Y pensó en Seren, en esa sonrisa que quería proteger y la determinación con la que le había dicho que iba a volver. Pensó en que las promesas no se rompen.

Y pensando en todo esto consiguió un poco más de fuerza para seguir luchando.

_Singing from heartache from the pain_

_Taking my message from the veins_

_Speaking my lesson from the brain_

_Seeing the beauty through the pain_

Se sentó en la cama, esta vez con más cuidado que aquella vez hacía un mes. La pierna le quemaba del dolor, tanto por el corte como por el sobreesfuerzo. Cogió aire fuerte, sabía que esto iba a doler, pero tenía que ver cómo estaba.

Se levantó el pantalón, aguantando las ganas de gritar. Tenía la zona tan irritada que solo con el roce dolía. Las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre, pero tampoco tenía opción de negarse a correr esa mañana.

Dejándose caer miró al techo y contempló sus posibilidades. Podía ir a que se lo volviesen a curar, pero eso implicaba tener que volver a tratar con gente desagradable. Por otro lado, si no se lo curaba, podía infectarse, y entonces tendría que lidiar con gente desagradable aún más tiempo.

Volvió a mirar, había más rojo que blanco. No le gustaba así. Por mucho que le hubiese jodido que tuviesen que vendarla, en parte eso le recordaba a Seren. Puede que fuese una tontería, pero ver las vendas blancas en su piel la había animado un poco en ese momento. Prefería mil veces verlas blancas que manchadas.

Con desgana se levantó para ir a que la vendasen, tomándose su tiempo para que dejase de dolerle. Una vez fuera de la habitación tenía que hacer como que no le afectaba, así que mejor que no le hiciese daño ya de partida.

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_

_Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

_My life, my love, my drive, it came from pain_

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Su cuerpo golpeó de nuevo el suelo, el aliento escapando de sus pulmones tras el golpe seco. Oh sí, ese había sido personal. Lo último que llegó a ver antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera fue la cara del elfo estirado mirándola con reprobación. Y lo último que pensó fue “Qué te den.”.

Despertó en mitad de la noche, estaba oscuro y no se oía nada. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo que le indicase dónde se encontraba. Cuando su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad pudo ubicarse. La enfermería.

Oh, genial. Otra vez. Se volvió a tumbar, mirando al techo, dispuesta a intentar dormir, aunque sabiendo que no lo iba a conseguir. Pero entonces la vela que había en la mesita al lado de la cama en la que estaba se encendió.

Había una nota a su lado. Vistra ni se inmutó, llevaba allí… más de dos meses, eso seguro. No podría decir con exactitud cuantos días, pero más de dos meses. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de que realmente siempre te están vigilando.

Cogió la nota, fuese lo que fuese mejor leerlo ahora y cabrearse ya que pasarse toda la noche preguntándose que es. Era más corta de lo que esperaba, pero ningunas palabras podrían ser más contundentes.

“¿Cómo permites tanto error

si a tu madre profesas amor?”

La madre que los parió. Una cosa es amenazarla a ella, ¿pero amenazar a su madre? Y además rimando, con cachondeo. Cómo si esto fuese un juego. Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Seren le había dicho que no usase sus sentimientos negativos como combustible. Pero ahora mismo no sabía qué más hacer con todo ese odio, con todo ese dolor.

Arrugó la nota, rompiéndola luego en mil pedazos.

_Third things third_

_Send a prayer to the ones up above_

_All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh_

_Your spirit up above, oh ooh_

Apagó la vela y se arrodilló en el suelo de su habitación. Honestamente no estaba segura de si Dee la podía oír estando como estaba, en la tierra. Pero nada le negaba poder intentarlo. Así que cerró los ojos y se concentró.

“Di’nael Nneit…” Murmuró en voz baja el nombre completo de su diosa, dándose cuenta de que sonaba un poco raro ahora que la conocía en persona. “Dee… No sé si me puedes escuchar. Y honestamente tampoco sé si quiero que me escuches ahora mismo.”

No se oía nada, ni un grillo, ni unos pasos cerca. Pero mejor no decir en voz alta lo que iba a contarle. De todos modos, podía pensarlo y ya. Nunca podía estar una suficientemente segura.

“Estoy… un poco en la mierda, cómo sabrás si es que estando aquí puedes ver las cosas que pasan. Y me encuentro ante una decisión que no sé si tomar.” Estaba moviendo inconscientemente las manos mientras pensaba su rezo. “Estoy muy llena de odio y dolor, y me dicen que lo use para motivarme. Pero no sé hasta que punto eso puede ser malo. Seren me dijo que no lo hiciera.”

Sintió el corazón encogérsele, tan solo con pensar su nombre se le había venido una imagen de la genasi a la cabeza. La echaba mucho de menos, las echaba a todas de menos. “Realmente quiero acabar esto ya, quiero poder volver. Pero no quiero volver como una persona con la que no quieran relacionarse. Y solo por el hecho de que aquí me dicen que use eso ya me hace pensar que es mala idea. Pero no veo que me quede otra. Por favor, Dee, ¿qué hago?”

Tras acabar, el silencio de la habitación volvió a ser palpable. No le gustaba, necesitaba llenarlo con algo e inconscientemente empezó a tararear la canción que le cantaba su madre. Esa misma canción que había oído a Oppa cantar. Puede que así Dee la oyese más, puede que así se calmase.

Sintió un poco de viento apartándole el pelo de la cara y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia fuera. ¿Había sido Dee? ¿Había sido casualidad? Realmente eso no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas, pero prefería pensar que era Dee intentando calmarla, prefería tener fe.

_I was choking in the crowd_

_Building my rain up in the cloud_

_Falling like ashes to the ground_

_Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

Lo estaba intentando, de verdad que estaba intentando no ser cegada por la ira, el odio y el dolor. Pero cada día se lo ponían más difícil. Ya ni intentaba pensar en cuantos días habían pasado desde que llegó. Ya solo se preocupaba por esforzarse al máximo y recibir los mínimos golpes.

Había veces que se saturaba, que necesitaba sacar esos sentimientos por algún lado. Y empezaba a entrenar más duro. Hasta pelarse los dedos con la cuerda del arco si era necesario, hasta que no pudiese sujetar la daga para lanzarla de puro agotamiento.

Intentando ahogar todos los pensamientos que no la llevaban a ningún sitio. No podía permitirse distracciones. Solo podía tener un objetivo: salir de ahí.

A veces se acordaba de sus amigas, eran los momentos más duros, sus sentimientos tratando de desbordar. Tali ofreciéndole queso y pan. ¡Muy descuidada! Un golpe a la almohada. Lyrial y su inocencia. ¡Débil! Otro golpe más. Seren mirándola irse… Seren…

_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

_Inhibited, limited_

_'Til it broke up and it rained down_

_It rained down, like pain_

Su cuerpo derrumbándose en la cama, incapaz de dar otro golpe a la almohada. Lágrimas calientes empapando sus mejillas y las sábanas. El frío, la sensación de vacío y desamparo en ese lugar.

De repente volvía todo. Las ganas de irse ya, la tristeza, la añoranza, la desesperación, la impotencia… Todo en tropel pasando por su cabeza en bucle a mil por hora. Todo lo que podría haber hecho y no hizo, las peleas que podría haber ganado, las cosas que podría haber dicho…

Mil escenarios desarrollándose a la vez, ninguno de ellos posible porque ya había pasado y no había sido así. Y Vistra no podía hacer más que llorar.

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

_You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_

_I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

_My life, my love, my drive, it came from pain_

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

De nuevo volvía a ser la guerrera implacable y perfecta que querían que fuese. O eso aparentaba por fuera. Por dentro seguía siendo ella, seguía siendo Vistra. Eso no lo iban a cambiar nunca. Por que por mucho dolor que le hiciesen pasar ella siempre tendría algo en lo que pensar.

Podría pensar en su madre, en las ganas que tenía de volver a abrazarla y decirle que su vida ya no corría peligro. Podría pensar en Tali, en lo mucho que habría madurado desde que se separaron y las ganas que tenía de ver cómo estaría ahora. Podría pensar en Lyrial y en todas las notas que sin duda querría leerle sobre todo lo que había visto.

Podría pensar en Seren. Y en esa sensación en su pecho cada vez que cerraba los ojos y la recordaba. Podría pensar en su runa, siempre acompañándola, en que las promesas no se rompen y ella no pensaba romper la suya.

_Last things last_

_By the grace of the fire and the flames_

_You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh_

_The blood in my veins, oh ooh_

Honestamente, Vistra no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que se había ido. Pero daba igual. Hoy era el día. Hoy volvía a ser libre. Apenas se lo creía, pero tampoco había querido quedarse para preguntar, no fueran a cambiar de idea.

Se acercó a un lago, cogiendo con fuerza el vial que le había dado Lyrial. No podía creer que eso fuera a pasar por fin. Estaba tan feliz que no podía creerlo. Iba a volver a verlas.

Dejó caer la sangre en polvo sobre el agua, viendo como esta se volvía roja un momento hasta que se mezcló completamente. Pues ya estaba hecho. No podía tener confirmación de que Lyrial hubiese recibido el mensaje, pero no le hacía falta.

_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

_Inhibited, limited_

_'Til it broke up and it rained down_

_It rained down, like pain_

Se sentó en el borde del lago, empezando a buscar materiales para hacer una hoguera. No sabía donde estarían sus amigas, puede que les llevase tiempo llegar. Puede que incluso varios días. Pero allí iba a esperar.

Pensó de nuevo en todas ellas, en lo mucho que las había echado de menos. Cogiendo leña se fijó en las cicatrices de sus manos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas, pero esta vez las miró. Ahora tenía muchas más. ¿Qué dirían de ellas? ¿Tendrían ellas también nuevas historias grabadas en la piel?

Recordó por un momento cuando Seren le dijo en el juicio que hay momentos que son malos tragos, pero bueno, son como una cicatriz más. Sí, eso había sido todo este… campamento.

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

_You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_

_I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

_My life, my love, my drive, it came from pain_

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Llevaba acampando al lado del lago dos noches, esta era la tercera. Mientras rezaba a Dee, oyó unas pisadas acercándose. Se giró con el arco listo, viendo como unas figuras, iluminadas por una antorcha, avanzaban hacia el lago.

“¿Lyrial, estás segura qué es por aquí?”

Pudo oír una voz, una inconfundible y que hacía tiempo que ansiaba volver a oír. La había oído en sueños, incluso alguna vez la había oído en la oscuridad al desmayarse. Pero esta vez era real, y conforme la oyó soltó el arco y salió corriendo en su dirección.

**Author's Note:**

> Acaba bien al menos, ¿no?


End file.
